nerdapediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Nostalgia Critic
The Nostalgia Critic is a character played by Doug Walker, a.k.a. ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. The character first appeared in his own title show on YouTube. After his controversial "booting" from YouTube, the character carried on to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. Mr. Walker has said that he based the character primarily on the cartoon character Daffy Duck but also had influence from the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Appearance Even since the days of YouTube, The Nostalgia Critic's appearance is largely unchanged: *A Black Cap *Black Jacket *White t-shirt/vest *Burgundy Colored Tie worn loosely *Goatee x x In 2008, The Nostalgia Critic bet AskThatGuy that John McCain would win the Presidential Election. He lost, of course, and as a result, he appeared clean-shaven for the first time. He also almost always uses a pistol. In the first episodes of the series, the Critic's pistol was an airsoft SIG-Sauer P226 but he later changed it to an airsoft Beretta 92. The Critic also appears to have an airsoft Glock, so apparently the character has a near-obsessive amount of firearms in his posession. Personality Depending on the setting, the Critic is given to over-the-top reactions, screaming at the top of his voice at movie plots that do not make sense or do not leave any explanation, or reacting with sarcasm. He goes berserk at the mere mention of the "Bat Credit Card". The Critic becomes a power-hungry despot when given positions of authority, as seen blatantly in Kickassia. He has a strong, rather obsessive infatuation for Catherine Zeta-Jones, whose appearance in movies momentarily distracts him from the review, when he would express his desire to possess her. This has happened in reviews such as The Haunting. Occasionally, the Critic has shown a more compassionate side to him when he criticizes a work for acting insensitive about real life events. Also the Critic has shown a complete hatred for TMZ due to their lack of actual journalism. He parodied TMZ in the AI review where he brought up Sandra Bullock making a $25,000 donation to rebuild a destroyed school and the TMZ crew instantly stated that Bullock was "fat", proceeding to do a story on this. At the end of the review, he confronts the TMZ crew with inappropriate footage of themselves. The Nostalgia Critic is also ridiculously intolerant, claiming in the Siskel and Ebert tribute to be prejudiced against multiple religions including Islam, Taoism, The Force, Shinto, Wiccan, Catholocism, Scientology, Hellenistics, Baha'i faith, Confucianism, Methodism, Rastafari Movement, Universalism, Magick, Gnosticism, Unitarian, Mandaeanism, Druze, Jainism, Sabians, Left-Hand Path, Zoroastrianism and whatever religion the Oompa Loompas practice. Feud With The Nerd The Nostalgia Critic gained even more fame when he launched a satirical attack on fellow web comedian The Nerd, which began due to the endless comparisons between the two critics. The Nerd posted on his forum that he himself was a fan of the Nostalgia Critic. In response, the Critic created another video, trying to figure out the code behind the complimentary message and another video in which he blasted the Nerd for reviewing The Wizard before him. Finally, in early June, the Nerd responded in a satirical video (with disclaimers plastered all over) stating his "distaste" for the Critic, who responded by challenging the Nerd to review an awful nostalgic film. Later in the month, the Critic and the Nerd met at a video game convention in Clifton, New Jersey and had a fake brawl. The Nerd agreed to review a bad film, as long as the Critic reviewed a poor video game. Eventually, the Nerd reviewed the low-budget spoof film Ricky 1 and the Nostalgia Critic reviewed the video game version of the animated film Bebe's Kids. This in turn led to The Final Battle between the Nostalgia Critic and the Nerd, leaving the viewers with a teaser of the possibility of a sequel to The Final Battle. Despite this, the Nostalgia Critic was able to do some other reviews after the course of The Final Battle, looking relatively unscathed and unharmed. This seemed to not bother the fans of the Nostalgia Critic since he is apparently a fast healer. On both The Nerd's official website and a behind-the-scenes video on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, it was revealed that the Final Battle was, in fact, filmed one day before the confrontation at Digital Press. Aftermath After his fight with the Nerd, the Nostalgia Critic went on to review two more videos. The first one was called Drew Struzan Tribute, which consisted of many hand-drawn posters from movies made by the same artist. His next video was Halloween '08 Special that had the Nostalgia Critic doing a review of a bear named Teddy Ruxpin. Don't be fooled by this seemingly simple video. It has a few surprises that ultimately leads our favourite Critic bloody once more, possibly dead. But this is highly unlikely since it is a Halloween special and as we know, they are not part of the series and afterwards everything is as it should be. The Nostalgia Critic then appears in Double Dragon, unharmed. Though he does die again, one has to wonder if he IS immortal after having being resurrected by Optimus Prime in the Surf Ninjas video. He even asks his viewers "Is it me or have I been dying a lot recently?" after "God" shoots him in the head before he finally collapses. In his next movie review of Howard The Duck, the Critic is once again well and healthy. He bashes this movie like no tomorrow (in his own funny way) and holds no regard for his life as he prepares to slit his wrists when the movie implies and actually starts a "sex scene" between Howard (an anthro duck) and a female human. In the movie, To Boldly Flee, The Nerd makes a cameo at the end to assist the Critic in the real world.